The Power Of Silk Knickers
by JessWho
Summary: Prompt: Alex dares Gene into trying on her knickers, and Gene likes it.


A/N: Been meaning to finish this for months, but I keep getting distracted by other stories. Named after The Power Of Orange Knicker by Tori Amos.

Prompt: _Alex/Gene. Alex dares Gene into trying on her knickers, and Gene likes it. _Writen for fantasy_bubbles Ashes To Ashes Kink Meme.

* * *

"Put these on then," Alex replied to his less then amused growl about not being able to find his 'under crackers' by shimmied out of her own and dangled the slip of black silk before his nose. The scent of her previous arousal lingering on the fabric stirring his unquenchable desire for her.  
"I'm not wearing them!" he said as though the very idea was insulting.  
"Well, I wore then and," she said stepping closer and brushing her silk underwear against his naked thigh, "If you're still wearing them later I will do that thing you mentioned last week."  
His eyes widened as she wrapped the damp gusset around his half swollen cock causing it to spring into fullness. "The thing in the office, under the desk?"  
She nodded and opened the door leading out of the stationary cupboard. "What will you wear?"  
"Oh, me?" With an air of delicious anticipation Alex licked her lips, "I'll have to go commando I suppose."

#

Gene had left his office once all day.  
He had had every intention of roughing up the bad guys in the cells, but instead handed the lucky bastards over to Alex and Ray. He had made an awkward detour after having done so to make a sugary tea and hastily beat a retreat to his office.  
He sat behind his desk relieved that his evidence of sexual excitement; caused by girly scraps of silk and friction, was finally hidden from all, even if he was sill having to put up with the pain of being trapped inside the ridiculously small things, because in a moment of pure stupidity he had forgotten to close the damn blinds.  
He shifted about in his seat worried that the lack of blood circulating around his body would cause him to pass out.  
With a glance at his watch he realised he had another long hour to grit his teeth through and in such circumstances it was unrealistically cruel to subject himself to such an ordeal.  
"Boys and girls," he shouted through the closed door, "Sod off home!"

#

Gene was still waiting a hour later for Alex's return, unsatisfied and frustrated, but marginally impressed with his self discipline.  
For the sake of maintaining his health to the highest degree he had had to unzip and unbutton his trousers. His hand was inside her knickers. The fabric pulled taut across his hips, nipping slightly at the flesh, but lessening the greater strain.  
His hand tingled where the elasticised waist dug into his wrist. Gene flexed his fingers and squirmed in his seat.  
With a desperation that had been building for the last six hours, he resisted the urge to fist himself into oblivion, but still kept his hand inside the evil black panties.

#

When Alex finally pushed the door to his office open without knocking. Gene seemed to be lost in thought and it was not until she reached his side that she realised why he looked so intense. He was only pretending to do his over flowing paperwork.  
She pulled the over active hand out of her way, scaring him half to death as she slipped her hand down the soft hairs of his stomach and over the stretched silk to cup and rub him through the clingy material.  
She removed her hand and he groaned in disappointment at the loss, but the disappointment soon transformed into approval as he lifted his head in time to catch her crawling into the confined space beneath his desk, her bottom wiggling irresistibly in a lead coloured pencil skirt.  
Once under and her spine curved in the most comfortable position she could find, she pulled his chair forward effectively trapping herself there.

Now she was back in his line of sight Gene could not take his eyes off her.  
She must have been shopping at some point during the week or in the last hour, because he had never seen Alex in those glasses before. They were reading glasses and they were perched carefully on her nose. Though she had no physical need to wear them he was pleased she had because the way she looked at him over the tortoise shell oval rimmed spectacles was enough to make his balls sing in delight.  
The view of her kneeling between his open legs was part of a scenario his mind had conjured up on many a separate occasion, but nothing could possibly compare to the reality of those green opal fruit eyes gazing lustfully up into his, as her nimble fingers traced the contours the embracing fabric formed.

Alex rested her cheek on his thigh, rubbing her face against the fine hairs as she watched his body response to her touch. She danced her finger tips over him and dragged her nails down the line of his cock watching it twitch under her administrations and listening to the gasp she created as it rumbled in his throat.  
She slid her face farther up this thigh, his skin soft beneath her cheek. Breathing the warm, prominently manly smell of him as she nuzzled her nose into the now damaged silk that held his manhood caged within.  
She kissed the underside of his cock, her nose pressing on his head as she did so, she had to push his hips back down to prevent him from rutting against her face. She breathed heavily on him, the hot air she created surrounding him.

He moaned, could not stop himself from doing so. The heat of her breathing through the black fabric on to him was stifling and painfully erotic. He wanted to take the silly under garment off so he could feel the brush of her lips over his engorged flesh as each gentle puff swirled over him. He wanted to be inside her mouth where it was like heaven, so warm and wet, with tongues and suction.  
His groan was more of a feral growl when she laid her wetted tongue on his heavy balls, the silk lapped up the moisture and tightened around him.

The second time she used the dampness of her tongue to start from his shaft and lick her way up, the fabric immediately strained and clings to him.  
Alex felt his fingers entwine with her loose curls before she could stop him. She tried to quite literally get him out of her hair as he began to slowly thrust against her face. Only the way he drove her face into his crouch held discomfort.  
Her nose and mouth felt the heat of building friction, his hips raised with a little less control and she finally gave into him. Her teeth scratched teasingly over his arousal as she took all that was reachable into her mouth, flicking her tongue against his throbbing head and sucked it roughly, her cheeks hollowed as she did so.

Gene was positively panting, too mind numbingly brain dead to process that Alex Drake his naughty DI was sucking him off through a pair of her own ridiculously posh knickers.  
His hips undiluted with little mercy, he wanted to cum so badly it now hurt, it was torture. He needed, wanted, would be inside her when that happened.  
He pushed his chair back, pulling Alex along by her hair. She hissed as he forced her to stand, but she was silenced with an all devouring kiss, leaving her suitably more flustered than she had been before.  
He walked her back into the nearest surface which happened to be his drinks cabinet and hoisted her skirt up and around her waist. "No knickers," Gene announced with approval and lifted her on to the ledge of the cabinet and awkwardly freed his member from the little black knickers so the fabric only held his balls in a welcomingly tight pocket.

Alex's patent red heels remained firmly on the floor, even as she spread her legs for him, her hands gripped the edge of the cabinet with Gene stood close to her nibbling at her ear as though she was a rare delicacy, the taste of her to be savoured.  
The relentless throbbing between his legs rebounded its efforts to think for itself the nearer his body realised it was to her awaiting entrance.  
His hands covered hers over the ledge of his drinks cabinet. He released the sweet lobe of her ear to stare unwaveringly into her lust darkened eyes.  
Only their hands and thighs touched as he moved firmly, but slowly into her velvety heat. Both of them moaning lightly at the resistance her body naturally put up against his unnatural size.

Alex grounded her hips into him, the burning chaffing the proportion of him caused subsided as her body gave way to his first few cautious thrusts.  
She pulled one of her hands out from under his so she could tangle it in the short blond hairs at the nape of his neck and pulled him to her mouth.  
Her lips teased him with a kiss that was barely there, before Alex herself was undone by it and sucked his pouty lip between her own, her tongue darting soothingly over its plumpness.  
Their mutual movements were unhurried. The pace of their love making in such an unlikely place matched by the indulgent kiss they shared.  
The feet Alex had firmly planted on the floor were losing their hold on the ground as their torso's rocked together. Her body slid forwards slightly on the smooth work top, her internal walls tightened around him and drew him deeper as she wrapped her legs around him to prevent her slipping completely and causing the disintegration of their tender-hearted union.

He gripped her thigh in his large hand to stop her from moving so he could regain the little self control he had left available to him. His fingers dimpling her toned flesh, a bruise or five surely to be left in its wake. A purple reminder of his possession of her.  
Alex arched her back, her head resting back on the little cupboard behind her where the crystal tumblers chimed and clinked as they shook in the confined space.  
Gene's grip relinquished her leg to flick the buttons of her white starched shirt. His mouth searching the creamy porcelain skin until he had it open enough so that he could tease the swell of her breasts as her chest rose and fell with each breath.  
Her nails dug into the curve of his neck when he bit down on the palpable flesh, she pushed her chest further into his mouth to stifle his moan.

The acts of mutual tenderness they had been indulgently sharing only moments before was pulled from under their feet and they were left with something a little less contained, desperate.  
Gene snapped his hips into her, burrowing deeper into her surrounding heat as he did so the force caused her head to bang back into the cupboard door. Every thrust made her head lull back dizzily, her skull connected with the wood behind her and she buried her face against his throat, begging into the soft skin she kinds there for more. His hand deserted her legs, leaving them shakily to wrap themselves around his waist as his right hand fumbled its way to the juncture of her thighs and the little bundle of nerves that lay hidden there. His left hand spanning across the width of her ribs, feeling her breath, feeling her body tense as his other hand pinched, the rumble from deep within as she cried out. With hips pushed firmly to his, taking him as deeply as she could as her skin flushed, her whole body concentrating on the pinnacle of her release. With one more pinch she unraveled beneath eyes of rain. The tight clamp of her body more than a flutter with sensation as she bucked into him, his name leaving her lips in a delirious scream. Her nails tearing at his back as she fought to bring him closer, to take more of him into her so this night could never possibly end and in doing so forcing him along with her shouting up at the checker board ceiling as he exploded inside her.

Smoothing the crease of his shirt over his shoulder blades, Alex breathed deeply. The invigorating tumble in his office leaving her blissfully sleepy as she languidly stretch her arms above her head. Wiggling against Gene, her toes tingling with blood loss as the edge of his now rickety drinks cabinet pressed into the back of her thighs.  
He mumbles into the arch of her neck, kissing upwards and along her jaw until he finds her mouth, wet, pink and swollen just like his and peppers it with tranquil kisses.  
"Can I take these off now?" Gene pulled at the damp, twisted knickers as he moved reluctantly from the safety of her body.  
Alex started pulling her shirt together. "Sure, your boxers are in my desk draw," she smiled at him as she bent over to straighten the line of her stockings.  
"They're what?" He asked his anger tempered by the sight of her bottom swaying before him.


End file.
